This interim of the research goals marks a time of transition within the NIMHD DIR. The focus will be on reassessment and realignment of programs and staff as we move forward to support our intramural investigators. The proposed, integrated, multidisciplinary approach across the continuum of science for health disparities research defines the need to balance laboratory, translational, population-based and clinical research. Currently, the first Stadtman Investigator at NIMHD has initiated a pioneer, one-of-a-kind research laboratory to examine the decision-making and physiological processes of lower socioeconomic status individuals in response to health information. This work involves research which pertains to the role of emerging tobacco products (e.g., e-cigarettes) on cigarette smoking behaviors and is an extension of his previous work in the perceptions and use of these products among young adults. Another of our investigators has an independent research program in the early stages of development to investigate DNA damage and repair; initiate clinical trials with new anti-cancer agents, while providing patient care in the clinical unit at NIH; and to build a multi- and interdisciplinary research program. Papers produced by this team of investigators are listed below. Publications Gli1 contributes to cellular resistance to cisplatin through altered cellular accumulation of the drug. Amable L, Fain J, Gavin E, Reed E. Oncol Rep. 2014 Aug;32(2):469-74. doi: 10.3892/or.2014.3257. Epub 2014 Jun 12. PMID: 24926795 PubMed - in process GLI1 upregulates C-JUN through a specific 130-kDa isoform. Amable L, Gavin E, Kudo K, Meng E, Rocconi RP, Shevde LA, Reed E. Int J Oncol. 2014 Mar;44(3):655-61. doi: 10.3892/ijo.2013.2222. Epub 2013 Dec 20. PMID: 24366538 PubMed - indexed for MEDLINE